bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Anomalous13/Silver City/FAQ
Frequently Asked Questions for my fanfic, Silver City. Is Silver City... Q) Is Silver City the same one in Global Conflicts? A) Yes. Silver City and Global Conflicts take place within the same universe, so you will see how the two fanfics connect. What are... Q) What upgrades to the characters have? A) *Alexander is a 2/2 Super Monkey. During these days of the Bloons World, Plasma Monkeys are the most powerful monkeys to live. Alexander is much tougher than the average Plasma Monkey. *Andrew is a 3/3 Sniper Monkey. He makes a very efficient and skilled sniper when it comes to dealing with Bloons. *Gideon is an ordinary 0/2 Super Monkey. He has chosen to retire become a doctor, due to his strength becoming outmatched by many other monkeys. *Calamitous...you'll find out soon. As for his goons, they are various towers from BTD5. Towers... Q) What towers are appearing in this fanfic? A) A better question is, "What towers are not appearing in this fanfic?" In that case, only the Monkey Engineer, Bloonchipper, Ice Tower, and Tack Shooter towers are not appearing. Andrew... Q) '''Andrew = Andy from GC? '''A) Yes. During the events of Silver City, Andrew is only 16 years old. Chris also makes a cameo in chapter 2, and is only 8 years old during the flashback. Can you explain how Bloontonium... Q) Can you go in-depth on how Bloontonium works in the two fanfics? A) Well, Bloontonium is a natural occuring, very hazardous element. When touched, it can be fatal. It is used in darts, explosives, and other various weapons to deadly effect. It also makes a great chemical weapon. Sun Gods... Q) In GC, Arcturus says that Proteus is the few remaining Sun Gods left in the world. Can you explain the history of the Sun Gods and their nature? A) 'Sun Gods are extremely powerful monkeys. Even powerful Plasma Monkeys have low chances winning in a fight against them. Also, they are naturally immune to Bloontonium and other poisons. Like in the BTD series, Sun Gods have a golden aura surrounding them, they fire powerful golden rays, and can fly at insanely fast speeds. Most of them were wiped out thousands of years before the events of ''Silver City ''and ''Global Conflicts. I prefer to keep the history and nature of the Sun Gods shredded in mystery. Global Conflicts... '''Q) Besides Andy and the military commander, will any other characters from Global Conflicts appear in this fanfic? A) No. Bloon Empire Q) Will the Bloon Empire be making an appearance in Silver City? A) '''No. Two reasons... '''Main reason: '''The Bloons Universe depicts all Monkeys getting along...there is never any internal conflict. This fanfic will show other problems that Monkeys face in the BTD world...crime. '''The reason in the story: The Bloon Empire fears Alexander; therefore, they avoid Silver City. All events of the fanfic take place within the city. Calamitous... Q) Is it Calamity or Calamitous? And can you describe Calamity/Calamitous more? A) It is both. Calamitous is an agent of chaos. Calamitous will present a large challenge for Alexander. As of now, I will not reveal any more details about the character. Villains? Q) Will there be any other villains in Silver City? 'A)'Perhaps. Category:Blog posts Category:Never archived posts